Leyendas del Pasado: La Venganza de Horus
by Athena Taisho
Summary: Se cuenta que existieron en la Era Mitológica, un grupo de hombres dispuestos a dar su vida por proteger la Tierra y a su diosa Athena, a estos se les llamaba Caballeros. Historia de Dohko original de Oscar Silva Fontana. Actualización, gomen por la demora .
1. Prologo

**Leyendas del Pasado**

**De Oscar Silva Fontana**

**Libro I**

**LA VENGANZA DE HORUS**

**PRÓLOGO**

Un hombre joven, de pelo corto y café, caminaba cubierto con unas ropas blancas en dirección a las montañas distantes que estaban frente a él. Iba meditando y mirando al cielo, pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos hace no más de dos días.

-Las historias cuentan –pensaba-, que existieron en la Era Mitológica, un grupo de hombres dispuestos a dar su vida por proteger la Tierra y a su diosa Athena, a estos hombres se les llamaba Caballeros. Decían que con sus puños desgarraban el aire y con una sola de sus patadas podían romper la tierra. Sin duda, su poder era extraordinario para una persona normal, pero para ellos, no era imposible, ya que en su interior se encontraba reunida la fuerza del cosmos. Al hacer estallar el cosmos de su interior, obtenían una fuerza sobrehumana y todo era posible para ellos, incluso sobreponerse a las situaciones más adversas que pudieran enfrentar...

Quizás para alguna gente esto sea sólo un mito y haya pasado al olvido, quizás para algunas personas que viven ahora, en la época a la que llaman la Era de la Ilustración, los acontecimientos que han sucedido hasta este momento, no los haya afectado en lo más mínimo y sigan con sus apacibles y tranquilas vidas. Pero esto solamente es gracias al sacrificio que realizaron muchos hombres, que como en la Era Mitológica, arriesgaron sus vidas para proteger la paz que reina en este mundo. Dejaron todo de lado para que las personas pudieran vivir en paz, lucharon arduamente, batallaron e incluso llegaron a enfrentarse a sus seres más queridos para que su ideal se llevara a cabo... Estos hombres ahora ya se han ido, pero su recuerdo vivirá en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, siempre recordaré a los Caballeros que dieron su vida para proteger a Athena y a la Tierra que tanto amaban...


	2. 1 Los protectores de la Paz

* * *

Bueno en el prologo no lo especifique, pero esta historia es original de Oscar Silva Fontana, hace unos anios llego a mis manos pero la extravie y hoy tengo el gusto de compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que si Oscar la ve no se moleste y tambien le pedimos de la manera mas atenta que por favor continue con el siguiente libro que se disponia a publicar.

Por su atencion Gracias y disfruten de esta estupenda historia...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Los Protectores de la Paz**

Grecia, año 1742.

En la ciudad más importante de Grecia, una mañana soleada como cualquier otra transcurría sin ninguna novedad. Sus habitantes transitaban de un lado para otro preocupados de sus propios asuntos e ignorantes de la cadena de acontecimientos que pronto estaban por ocurrir, sucesos que cambiarían el curso de la historia para siempre.

No muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, específicamente en una de sus playas, un cuerpo yacía inconsciente en la orilla. Estaba cubierto de arena y algas, y sus ropas, que al parecer, antes habían sido unas túnicas blancas, ahora estaban todas rasgadas y teñidas de un sucio color amarillento. El joven de unos trece años de edad, tenía el pelo de color negro y la piel morena, y a pesar de estar inconsciente, sostenía fuertemente en su mano una bolsa de cuero que estaba bordada con imágenes de un halcón, la misma imagen que tenía tatuada en el brazo izquierdo. Unos pescadores que pasaban por el lugar lo vieron y rápidamente lo recogieron para llevarlo a la ciudad.

El joven pasó dos días inconsciente en una de las camas del médico de la ciudad. Todos ya habían perdido la esperanza de que recuperara la conciencia y lo iban a dar por muerto, cuando en la tarde del segundo día abrió por fin sus ojos. Miro hacia todos lados asustado, sin saber donde estaba, trató de ponerse de pié pero no lo consiguió, debido a las graves heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, así que permaneció en la cama. Al instante un hombre de edad avanzada entro a la habitación y lo miró alegremente.

-¡Por fin has despertado! –dijo el hombre-. Pensábamos que no te recuperarías...

-¿D... dónde estoy? –preguntó el joven asustado.

-Estás en mi casa, soy el médico de la ciudad, me dijeron que estabas inconsciente tirado en la orilla del mar...

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó el joven quien se encontraba confundido aún.

-Veo que estás desorientado... Estás en la ciudad de Atenas, en Grecia...

-¡En Atenas! –exclamó el joven interrumpiendo al médico-. ¡Lo he conseguido al fin!

-¿A que te refieres chico? ¿Qué has conseguido?

-Llegar a Grecia... He navegado todo el Mediterráneo para poder llegar hasta aquí...

Vengo de Egipto, me han enviado a buscar a aquellos que dicen son los protectores de la paz... Dicen que se encuentran en algún lugar de Grecia y por ello estoy aquí...

-¿Los protectores de la paz? –preguntó dudoso el médico-. Quizás te refieras a los Caballeros...

-¡Así es! ¡Necesito verlos cuanto antes! –respondió el joven-. Mi familia... ¡Todo mi pueblo esta siendo azotado y esclavizado!

-Tranquilo... –dijo seriamente el hombre-. Estas muy grave... Además uno no ve así como así a los Caballeros... Dicen que viven más allá de esta ciudad, cerca de las montañas... Rara vez salen de aquel lugar y vienen por estos lados... Quizás tu viaje haya sido en vano niño...

-O quizás no –dijo una voz femenina que provenía de un rincón de la habitación-. Yo podría traer a un caballero hasta aquí, o a alguien del Santuario por lo menos, si eso es lo que quiere este muchacho...

-Pero mujer... –dijo el hombre mientras veía como su esposa se acercaba a la cama del muchacho-. ¿Cómo harás eso? ¿No sabes acaso lo difícil que es contactarlos? Además este joven se encuentra muy mal... No esta en condiciones para ver a un caballero ahora...

-Si, se que está muy grave –respondió la mujer-. Pero ver todo el sacrificio que ha hecho para llegar hasta acá me conmueve el corazón. Quizás los caballeros no puedan ayudarlo, pero me gustaría hacer algo por él, aunque sea para que su viaje no sea en vano... –dijo finalmente mirando al joven.

-Gracias... señora... –respondió débilmente el joven mientras veía como la mujer salía de la casa dejando a su esposo al cuidado del joven. Ya había pasado la medianoche cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente. Se trataba de la mujer que venía acompañada de un sujeto alto que estaba envuelto en una capa oscura que le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo y la cabeza. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta, para después dirigirse hacia la cama donde se encontraba el joven junto con el médico. Este miro sorprendido al recién llegado y comprendió de inmediato de quien se trataba, por lo que despertó al joven a la brevedad. Este despertó trabajosamente y miro a aquel hombre quien lo miraba desde un costado de la cama. Al ver que el joven despertaba, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y dejó ver su rostro. Era un hombre de unos diecisiete años, que tenía el pelo de color café oscuro, a la altura de los hombros y la tez morena.

-Hola, mi nombre es Dohko, aprendiz de caballero –dijo-. Me han dicho que buscas ayuda de los caballeros...

-Así es... mi pueblo esta siendo azotado... –dijo trabajosamente el joven, pero a la vez muy feliz de ver a Dohko-. Tiene que ayudarnos por favor...

-Tranquilo... –dijo Dohko tratando de calmar al joven que se encontraba muy grave-. Cuéntame todo lo que ha ocurrido por favor.

-Mi pueblo... que queda cerca del Cairo –comenzó a decir el joven-, fue atacado hace más de un mes por unos hombres que decían ser del gobierno otomano que rige mi país... Pensamos que era un castigo por no proveer a la ciudad de los recursos suficientes, pero luego los ataques fueron más constantes y comenzaron a esclavizar a casi toda la gente del pueblo. Fue cuando el jefe de mi aldea juntó los últimos recursos que quedaban y escapé de aquellos hombres, para dirigirme a buscar a los protectores que viven en Grecia... Cruce el Mar Mediterráneo en una pequeña balsa buscando esta tierra, pero una tormenta surgió, despedazando mi embarcación, pero al parecer mi suerte fue más grande que aquella tormenta, ya que pude llegar hasta acá... Por favor ayúdenos –dijo finalmente el joven, mientras le pasaba la bolsa de cuero que tenía en la mano-. Esto es todo lo que logramos reunir... es poco, pero acéptelo por favor...

-No te preocupes muchacho... –dijo Dohko sonriendo al ver el gesto del joven y mirando la bolsa-. ¿No recuerdas nada más de lo sucedido? ¿Algún detalle o algo que pueda ayudarnos?

-N... No recuerdo nada m... A no ser que le sea importante el que los hombres que nos atacaron, se estaban llevando a nuestra gente hacia el sur, mas allá de las pirámides de Giza...

-Bien... –dijo Dohko con una expresión seria-. Descansa muchacho, veremos que podemos hacer para ayudar a tu pueblo...

-Muchas gracias señor... Todo mi pueblo le estará muy agradecido...

Dohko dio media vuelta y poniéndose nuevamente la capucha en la cabeza, se despidió del médico y de su mujer, para luego salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia las montañas nuevamente.

Ya adentrada la noche, Dohko cubierto entero por el manto negro, caminaba hacia las montañas, saliendo de Atenas. El camino era escarpado y muy peligroso, debido a la cantidad de rocas y precipicios que se encontraban a través de la cadena montañosa, a su lado derecho tenía un enorme precipicio y a su izquierda una gran pared de roca que se elevaba varios metros hacia arriba. Cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido, sintió que algo encima de él se movía, por lo que se quedo quieto escuchando en medio del silencio de la noche. Unas pequeñas piedras cayeron de la parte alta de la pared de roca del camino y comprendió que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!? –preguntó sobresaltado. Pero en vez de una respuesta, el sujeto que estaba allí salto desde donde se encontraba, hacia el camino en el que estaba Dohko. Era un hombre de cabellera rubia y de mediana estatura. Dohko lo miro y lo reconoció al instante -. ¡Haplos! Que buen susto me diste, pensaba que me estaban espiando... –le dijo finalmente dando un suspiro y sacándose la capucha de la cabeza.

-¿Pero que te pasa Dohko? –le respondió Haplos-. ¿Acaso no sabes que ya estas en el Santuario? Ninguna persona ajena a el puede atravesar la barrera protectora que este posee, es por eso que ni la gente que vive en Grecia sabe de la existencia de este lugar... Y si así lo fuera, no podrían llegar muy lejos, todo el Santuario esta muy bien vigilado...

-Tienes razón... Es solo que estoy algo preocupado...

-¿Acaso te ocurrió algo allá, en Atenas?

-Algo así... Parece que hay problemas en Egipto y venía pensando en ello cuando apareciste... Ahora iba a ver al Patriarca para contarle sobre la situación...

-¿Tan grave es para que tengas que hablar personalmente con el Patriarca?

-No lo se... Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Al ver al muchacho que me contó todo, sentí algo extraño... Como una fuerza extraña que se encontraba en el lugar...

-¿Muchacho? ¿Qué muchacho?

-Un muchacho que apareció en la playa hace unos días, decía venir de un pueblo de Egipto. Creo que pertenece a una especie de clan, al juzgar por el tatuaje de halcón que tenía en el brazo... Él me contó lo que sucedía allá.

-Valla, eso era lo que te tenía tan asustadizo entonces... –dijo Haplos algo pensativo-. Ven, vamos, te acompañare hasta las Doce Casas...

-Gracias... Siempre es bueno que un caballero te acompañe, como dicen algunos... Y más si es el caballero del Unicornio.

Ambos entonces emprendieron la marcha hacia el Santuario, que era el lugar donde se encontraban todos los caballeros de Athena, a excepción de los que estaban en alguna misión en otro lugar. Este lugar era de una gran extensión, donde toda su superficie estaba cubierta por árboles, plantas, flores y todo tipo de vegetación, lo que hacia pensar a los que recién lo conocían por primera vez, que habían llegado a los Campos Eliseos por su extraordinaria belleza. En el centro del Santuario, y emplazada en una de las montañas mas altas del lugar, se encontraban las Doce Casas, que era el lugar en el que habitan los caballeros más poderosos de los ochenta y ocho de la orden de Athena: Los Caballeros Dorados. Estos defienden los Templos del Zodiaco, unas grandes estructuras de piedra, que datan de la Era Mitológica y las cual, dicen, son el único camino para llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca, la autoridad máxima del Santuario y el regente de este en la ausencia de Athena. El actual Patriarca fue elegido al momento en que el antiguo Patriarca falleció. Él en persona lo eligió de entre los Caballeros Dorados, debido a su sabiduría y su gran bondad, y ahora gobierna el Santuario desde hace ya más de veinte años mientras espera a que la reencarnación de la diosa Athena se haga presente en la Tierra para combatir al mal que asecha al planeta, según lo decían los antiguos textos que se encontraban en la biblioteca del Santuario.

Dohko, después de recorrer el largo camino de las Doce Casas, llego finalmente al Salón del Patriarca. Este salón era mucho más grande que cualquiera de las Doce Casas, lo recorría de punta a punta una gran alfombra roja y en el fondo había una enorme puerta que daba a los aposentos del Patriarca. Dohko caminó sobre la alfombra roja y abrió la puerta de par en par para entrar donde se encontraba el Patriarca. Este estaba sentado en un asiento hecho de piedra, llevaba puesto una gran túnica blanca y sobre su cabeza se encontraba un casco de color dorado adornado con joyas y una máscara que le cubría el rostro. Detrás del asiento en el que estaba, se encontraba unas escaleras que llevaban hacia la gran estatua de Athena, la cual decían que estaba echa de oro puro y poseía grandes poderes. Dohko avanzo hacia el Patriarca y deteniéndose unos metros delante de él, se arrodillo en señal de respeto y comenzó a hablar.

-Maestro, vengo desde Atenas. Me he enterado de una situación, que creo, debería escuchar... –dijo Dohko.

-Dime que es... –le respondió seriamente el Patriarca que a pesar de estar hablando con su discípulo, al estar a cargo de todo el Santuario y estar bajo esa máscara, tenía que mantener cierto grado de distancia para representar adecuadamente la figura de autoridad que era.

-Hace unos días, llego a la playa de Atenas un joven proveniente de Egipto solicitando la ayuda de los caballeros. Según cuenta, su pueblo ha sido azotado y esclavizado por unos hombres, que dicen, son parte del gobierno otomano que rige a Egipto estos días...

-Ya veo... Otro caso más de esclavitud en el mundo... No debería de extrañarte, en esa región aún ocurren hechos de esa índole... ¿Pero por qué le das tanta importancia a ello? Hemos resuelto satisfactoriamente miles de conflictos así, desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Pero es que hay algo que me intrigó... Estando en la habitación del muchacho, sentí una energía extraña que me puso algo intranquilo... Era como si alguien estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación a través de su cosmos...

-¿Te refieres a que alguien estaba enterándose de lo que ocurría entre tú y el muchacho mediante el uso de su cosmos? Eso solo lo pueden hacer personas que sepan utilizar su cosmos muy bien, como los Caballeros Dorados...

-Sí Maestro, es por eso que vine a contárselo a usted personalmente... Quizás esto sea más que un simple caso de esclavización como los que hemos resuelto antes...

-Muy bien, creo que tendremos que ocuparnos de este asunto y tomarlo de una forma más seria... Es posible que te estés equivocando, pero sea como sea, lo mejor será investigar... Aunque no ocurra nada anormal, de igual manera, debemos liberar a ese pueblo. Mañana partirás hacia Egipto acompañado, si quieres, de aquel muchacho que te contó la historia, para tratar de investigar todo lo que puedas con respecto a los esclavizadores... Quienes son y que es lo que quieren... No intervengas a no ser que tu vida corra peligro, debemos ser lo más cautelosos que podamos, recuerda muy bien eso Dohko, y cuando tengas información, deberás comunicarla a nuestro contacto en el puerto de Alejandría.

-Como lo desee Maestro, mañana a primera hora me pondré en marcha hacia allá –dijo Dohko con una reverencia para después levantarse y salir de los aposentos del Patriarca.

-¡Dohko! –le dijo el Patriarca antes de que saliera, haciendo que este se volteara a mirarlo-. Cuídate… -le dijo finalmente, para después quedarse mirando como se cerraba la puerta del salón, a la vez que pensaba en las posibles consecuencias que todo esto podría traer para el Santuario.

Cuando apenas estaba saliendo el sol, Dohko comenzó a bajar de las montañas en dirección a Atenas. Esta vez llevaba una ropa de viaje más cómoda: Pantalones y una camiseta blanca de tela liviana, en sus antebrazos y pantorrillas llevaba unos protectores cafés de cuero, en su pecho tenía una especie de protección liviana echa del mismo material. Camino durante un par de horas y llego finalmente a Atenas, lugar en donde lo esperaba una embarcación para transportarlo hacia Egipto.

Antes de ir hacia el puerto, cruzo la plaza de la ciudad en dirección a la casa del médico, para ir a buscar al joven, llevarlo de vuelta a su tierra y le sirviera de guía en aquellas tierras lejanas. Cuando llegó a la casa del médico, vio que este estaba sentado afuera mirando el piso.

-Buenos días –dijo alegremente Dohko al médico, pero la mirada que vio en su rostro le borro la sonrisa que traía.

-Buenos días... –le respondió el hombre con una voz sombría-. Supongo que viene por el muchacho...

-Así es... ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Dohko intrigado.

-El muchacho paso una muy mala noche, sufría de una hemorragia interna y no la pude detectar a tiempo... antes del amanecer falleció... su cuerpo yace dentro de mi casa al cuidado de mi esposa...

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunto incrédulo Dohko mientras entraba a la casa para comprobar lo que decía el hombre.

Al entrar en la habitación del joven seguido por el médico, Dohko vio el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho egipcio. La esposa del médico estaba allí mirándolo con cara compasiva. Aún incrédulo, Dohko se acerco y le toco una mano, recién al sentir el hielo de su cuerpo, comprendió que era verdad.

-Lo lamento -comenzó a decir el médico-, supongo que venía a informarle algo de importancia...

-Así es –le respondió Dohko-. Venía a llevarlo hacia Egipto. El Santuario accedió a ayudar a su pueblo, pero veo que no alcance a llegar a tiempo para darle la noticia...

-Es una verdadera lástima –dijo la mujer que ahora miraba a Dohko.

-Así es... Es una lástima que no viviera para contarle sobre esto, sé que se pondría muy feliz... –respondió tristemente Dohko-. Les agradezco en nombre de él, todo lo que han hecho. El dinero que trajo este muchacho, será para cubrir los gastos que ha causado. Yo ahora debo partir.

Entonces Dohko tomo la bolsa de dinero que el joven aún tenía en sus manos y se la entrego al médico y su esposa. Luego de despedirse de ellos salió de la casa hacia el puerto muy rápidamente, donde lo esperaba la embarcación del Santuario. Esta era un barco pesquero pequeño, perteneciente a un amigo del Santuario, perfecto para pasar desapercibidos y no llamar la atención. Al llegar Dohko y subirse al barco, este zarpó de inmediato en dirección a Egipto.


	3. 2 Las sospechas del Santuario

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Las Sospechas del Santuario**

Luego de que Dohko se marchara hacia Egipto, el médico del pueblo y su mujer estaban preparando el cuerpo del joven para que fuera sepultado, cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de improviso. Ambos miraron a la puerta y vieron a un joven de pelo rubio que entraba rápidamente en la casa y caminaba hacia ellos.

-Disculpen por entrar así –comenzó a decir el hombre-, soy Haplos, caballero del Unicornio. Quisiera hablar con Dohko, el dijo que vendría acá para llevarse al muchacho que estaba con ustedes... ¿Él aún está aquí?

-Lo siento caballero –le respondió el médico sorprendido-, Dohko ya se fue hace unas horas hacia Egipto... Vino a buscar al muchacho, pero no sabía que había fallecido, así que partió él solo hacia allá

-¿El muchacho ha muerto? –preguntó Haplos con sorpresa-. ¿Donde está su cuerpo?

-Aquí en mi casa... Sígame por favor. –le respondió el médico que aún estaba sorprendido por la llegada del caballero y no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría. El hombre lo llevó hasta la habitación donde yacía el muchacho y Haplos se acerco a él. Miró al muchacho con una expresión preocupada y luego contemplo el tatuaje de su brazo por unos instantes.

-¿El muchacho le mencionó a usted algo sobre algún culto que realizara? –preguntó Haplos dirigiéndose al médico-. ¿Algún rito a un dios o algo parecido?

-No que yo recuerde... –respondió el médico mientras trataba de hacer memoria-. Solo mencionaba una y otra vez que necesitaba ver a un caballero del Santuario.

-Ya veo... –dijo Haplos para si, pensativo-. Bueno gracias por su tiempo –le dijo Haplos al médico finalmente, al momento en que se marchaba rápidamente del lugar con una expresión sombría en el rostro. La esposa del médico al ver la rapidez con que salía el caballero del lugar, miro preocupada a su esposo.

-Creo que este muchacho traía muy malas noticias desde su tierra para que un caballero llegara así a nuestra casa...–le dijo finalmente el médico a su mujer para luego continuar con los preparativos del cuerpo para su entierro.

Un gran salón que se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad de hacia mucho tiempo, nuevamente recibía los cálidos rayos del sol que ahora entraban por la puerta principal, en la cual, Haplos ahora estaba de pie mirando hacia el interior del este lugar. Aquel salón se encontraba en las afueras de las Doce Casas y correspondía a la Biblioteca del Santuario, el lugar en donde miles de libros se encontraban archivados, algunos eran registros escritos por los antiguos Patriarcas del Santuario y otros habían sido recolectados de diversas partes del mundo, para el uso de los caballeros de Athena.

-Veamos... –dijo Haplos, mientras entraba al salón y empezaba a recorrer los pasillos mirando los lomos de los libros que estaban allí-. Debe estar en alguna parte...

Siguió buscando durante unos minutos, mirando todos los estantes del lugar, hasta que en la parte de arriba de uno de ellos que estaba cubierto por una película de polvo, encontró lo que andaba buscando. Se trataba de un libro grande, de tapas color amarillo, que estaba escrito a mano y que había sido traído hace mucho tiempo desde Egipto. Se sentó poniendo el libro sobre una mesa mientras le quitaba el polvo que tenía encima, para después comenzar a hojearlo y a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver aquella duda que lo había traído hasta ese lugar. Busco durante unos minutos y todo lo que había en aquellas hojas eran registros de las cosechas y los cambios de clima que habían ocurrido en Egipto en la antigüedad. Cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar algo de utilidad, un nombre recalcado con color rojo llamo su atención.

Para su sorpresa era lo que andaba buscando, el nombre de aquel halcón que el muchacho tenía tatuado en su brazo: Horus. Sorprendido por el descubrimiento, salió rápidamente de la biblioteca y se dirigió hasta las Doce Casas para hablar con el Patriarca.

Un poco más tarde, las puertas del Salón del Patriarca se abrían nuevamente. A través de ellas pasaba Haplos caminando rápidamente para pararse en frente del Patriarca.

-Patriarca, disculpe mi intromisión, pero hay algo que necesito informarle de inmediato –dijo Haplos mientras se arrodillaba ante el Patriarca.

-¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme? -le pregunto el Patriarca sorprendido.

-Creo que Dohko se dirige a una trampa… Quizás esa presencia que él sentía estando con el muchacho, sea de un enemigo mayor que el simple gobierno otomano.

-Eso ya lo presentía Haplos –le respondió el Patriarca más tranquilo-. Es por eso que envié a Dohko en una misión de reconocimiento a Egipto, para que averiguara que pasaba realmente con el pueblo del muchacho…

-Ya veo… -respondió Haplos pensativo-. Pero creo que Dohko no va a poder enfrentar aquella situación por el mismo… Es más, creo que está en grave peligro. Hoy fui a la casa donde tienen el cuerpo del muchacho y me fije bien el un tatuaje que tenía en el brazo, un tatuaje de un halcón… Este me pareció familiar, lo había visto en algún otro lugar, así que fui a investigar a la Biblioteca del Santuario, para averiguar donde había visto aquella figura. Buscando en textos antiguos de Egipto lo encontré finalmente. Aquella figura representa al dios Horus.

-¡¿Horus?! ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? –preguntó el Patriarca sorprendido.

-Creo que sí Patriarca, quizás sean hombres seguidores de Horus quienes están esclavizando a la gente de Egipto.

-O mucho peor… Es posible que Horus haya renacido en esta época y haya llamado a caballeros como nosotros para servirle. Quizás eso explique la extraña presencia que sintió Dohko en presencia del muchacho… -agrego el Patriarca preocupado.

-Pero Horus era adorado por el pueblo de Egipto según textos antiguos… ¿Como es posible que un dios ataque a su propio pueblo?

-No lo se… Es por eso que Dohko fue a investigar, pero si existe la posibilidad de que hayan guerreros de Horus en Egipto, entonces Dohko corre grave peligro. Aunque sea mi discípulo, él aún no es un caballero de Athena…

-Me ofrezco como voluntario para ir a ayudar a Dohko Patriarca –dijo Haplos comprendiendo que su amigo estaba en peligro.

-No, esta vez no enviaré a Caballeros de Bronce ni de Plata, ya que esto pasó de ser un conflicto menor… Estamos hablando de la presencia de un dios. Para esto enviare a caballeros más capacitados para enfrentar esta situación. Por favor, llama ante mi presencia a Hamal, Régulus y a Kaus, diles que necesito verlos urgentemente.

-Como lo desee Patriarca –dijo finalmente Haplos mientras hacia una reverencia y se marchaba del templo dejando al Patriarca en su trono pensando en las posibles consecuencias que traería todo esto para el futuro.

En un lugar lejano del Santuario, el barco en donde viajaba Dohko, llegaba al puerto de Alejandría, después de dos días de viaje por el Mar Mediterráneo. Este era el puerto más grande de Egipto y el que tenía más habitantes y trafico de embarcaciones, pero esta vez, al momento en que Dohko dejaba la embarcación, no había ningún barco en el muelle, ni nadie en el puerto. Esto extrañó a Dohko de sobremanera, ya que en vez de un puerto importante, Alejandría ahora parecía una ciudad fantasma.

-¿Que estará pasando aquí? –comenzó a pensar Dohko -. Se supone que esto debería estar repleto de gente, sobretodo a esta hora que es cerca del mediodía…

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad para ver si había alguien con quien poder hablar y preguntarle sobre lo que sucedía en el lugar. Caminó un rato y mientras avanzaba veía el mismo panorama que había presenciado en el puerto, no se divisaba nadie por las calles, las casas, tiendas y callejones estaban vacíos y sin ningún rastro de vida o alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlo a dilucidar qué había ocurrido. A medida que avanzaba, más se iba generando una preocupación dentro de Dohko. Comenzaba a sospechar que el conflicto que lo había traído hasta Egipto, era mucho más grande que una disputa política como había llegado a pensar en un principio. Dohko no creía que el gobierno otomano fuera capaz de hacer desaparecer a la población total de una de las ciudades más importantes de Egipto.

-Esto no está bien… -pensaba Dohko mientras caminaba por las últimas calles de Alejandría-. Quizás esto este relacionado con la esclavización del pueblo del muchacho… Es mejor que me dirija hacia allí, no podré descubrir nada más acá, es posible que encuentre algo en el pueblo, quizás alguna pista que me ayude a seguirles el rastro a las personas desaparecidas.

Luego de recorrer las últimas calles de la ciudad, salio de esta al desierto que se encontraba al sur de Alejandría. Su ruta comenzaba al salir de la ciudad, de ahí tendría que desviarse hacia el este y seguir el curso del Nilo hacia el sur, por la ribera oeste, hacia las cercanías de Abusir. Con un poco de suerte podría llegar al pueblo del muchacho antes del mediodía del día siguiente.

En el Santuario, tres figuras entraban rápidamente al Salón del Patriarca y se reportaban ante él. Se trataba de los tres caballeros que había mandado a llamar el Patriarca, Hamal de Aries, Régulus de Leo y Kaus de Sagitario. Hamal, a sus setenta años de edad, era uno de los más antiguos caballeros que habitaba en el Santuario. Es un hombre de contextura media, cabello liso y medianamente largo que le llega a los hombros, tiene los ojos de color verde y la tez blanca. Hamal es una de las personas más sabias del Santuario, superado solo por el caballero de Libra, Argés. Todos los demás caballeros confían en él y lo ven como si fuera un padre para ellos, lo que lo convierte en una ayuda emocional y en un gran consejero a la hora de discutir algún problema. Régulus era uno de los caballeros más jóvenes del Santuario, tenía veintidós años de edad, medía unos 1,80 mts. de altura, tenía pelo color rojizo, corto y liso, era de contextura delgada, tez blanca, no poseía vello facial y sus ojos eran de color celeste. Su ojo derecho lo cruzaba de arriba a abajo una cicatriz con forma de relámpago. Fue uno de los que más joven obtuvo su armadura, debido a que desde niño estuvo entrenando en el Santuario.

Es una persona seria, orgullosa y calculadora, pero al mismo tiempo, noble y fiel a sus amigos. Kaus, al igual que Régulus, tenía veintidós años de edad, su personalidad es tranquila y compasiva, siempre piensa antes de actuar y cada vez que alguien necesita ayuda, esta dispuesto a ayudar, sea cual sea el problema que se tenga. Había llegado al Santuario y convertido en Caballero Dorado un poco después que Régulus, por lo que junto con Argés de Libra, que a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ellos, habían formado un gran lazo de compañerismo y amistad. Kaus medía unos 1,75 mts. de altura, su pelo es de color negro, medianamente ondulado y largo, que le llega más abajo de los hombros. Sus ojos son de color celeste, poseía una pequeña barbilla en su mentón, era de contextura media y de tez blanca. Los tres se pararon frente al Patriarca y comprendieron de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Patriarca? – preguntó Kaus.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, es por eso que los he mandado a llamar… -comenzó a decirles el Patriarca-. Hace cuatro días, en la mañana Dohko, mi aprendiz, partió hacia Egipto a realizar unas investigaciones, debido a que nos llegaron noticias de que la gente de allá estaba siendo esclavizada. Envié a Dohko creyendo que se trataba de un asunto de menos importancia, pero hace poco, un Caballero de Bronce me ha venido a informar que quizás el asunto sea más grave de lo que parece…

-¿Más grave dice? ¿Tan grave como para mandarnos a llamar a nosotros, unos Caballeros Dorados? –preguntó intrigado Régulus.

-Así es… -continuó el Patriarca-. El Caballero de Bronce vino con la información de que detrás de toda la esclavización de aquella gente, quizás estén involucrados los seguidores de un dios… Horus.

-¿Horus? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres caballeros incrédulos.

-Horus es uno de los dioses más poderosos en la mitología egipcia… Esto puede significar solamente dos cosas… -comenzó a decir Hamal que hasta ahora había permanecido pensativo-. Que exista una especie de secta fanática que este raptando a la gente o que esos seguidores estén cumpliendo las órdenes directas de su dios…

-Eso es lo que me temo Hamal –comento el Patriarca pensativo -. No ha habido la presencia de un dios en la tierra desde hace siglos… Si resulta ser verdad que Horus ha renacido en la tierra, entonces quiere decir que la época de las Guerras Sagradas esta muy cerca…

-¿Guerras Sagradas? –preguntó sorprendido Régulus-. ¿Entonces puede ser que la profecía se cumpla en esta época?

-¿De que profecía hablas? –le preguntó Kaus.

-La que anuncia sobre el nacimiento de la reencarnación de Athena…

-Tienes razón Régulus –comentó Hamal-. Quizás esta sea una señal… Dice la profecía que la diosa Athena siempre renacerá cuando el mal aparezca en el mundo para así combatirlo en lo que se han llamado desde la Era Mitológica, las Guerras Sagradas.

-Si resulta ser verdad que Horus haya renacido, entonces Athena debe estar por nacer, o quizás ya haya nacido… Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá –dijo el Patriarca ante el comentario de los caballeros-. De todas maneras, los he llamado hasta acá para que acudan hasta

Egipto y traten de contactar a Dohko, para así advertirle de todo esto y tomen su lugar… Esta es una misión muy peligrosa para encomendársela a cualquier caballero de menor rango que uno Dorado, y mucho menos a un aprendiz. Dohko se dirigía a las cercanías del Cairo, allí se encontraba el pueblo donde se origino todo. Deberán averiguar lo que más puedan para evaluar la situación….

-Muy bien Patriarca –dijo Hamal asintiendo al mandato-. Le prometo que traeremos a salvo a su aprendiz y averiguaremos todo lo posible sobre este asunto. Iremos inmediatamente.

-Una última cosa… -dijo el Patriarca a los caballeros antes de que se fueran -. Recuerden que van como infiltrados, no deben iniciar ningún conflicto ni dar a conocer su identidad como caballeros a menos de que su vida esté en peligro. Viajen sin sus armaduras y traten de averiguar lo más posible sin ser detectados, ni entrar en contacto con otras personas.

-¡Entendido! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras daban media vuelta y salían del salón. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del Santuario pasando por las Doce Casas, mientras pensaban lo que podría estar ocurriendo en Egipto verdaderamente. No demoraron mucho en llegar a la salida del Santuario, donde los estaba esperando un hombre alto de unos veintiocho años de edad, de contextura fuerte, cabeza calva, mirada segura y tez blanca, que se puso delante de ellos.

-Veo que el Patriarca los ha reunido… ¿Me pregunto por que mandaría a llamar a unos Caballeros Dorados tan urgentemente? –dijo el hombre a los tres caballeros.

-Hay un peligro en Egipto, Pleios… – le respondió seriamente Kaus a Pleios, quien era el Caballero Dorado de Tauro. Él había llegado hace poco al Santuario, donde obtuvo rápidamente el título de Caballero Dorado debido a su gran fuerza, tanto interior como exterior, y por su coraje.

-¿Un peligro dices? –preguntó Pleios-. Debe ser muy serio para que el Patriarca despache a tres de los caballeros más fuertes…

-Tienes razón Pleios –le respondió Hamal-. La vida de Dohko, el aprendiz del Patriarca, esta en peligro, debemos ir a rescatarlo… Además cree que un dios ha renacido en la Tierra, lo que nos compromete enormemente... No debería decirte esto, pero es mejor que les adviertas a los demás para que estén preparados por cualquier eventualidad. En estos momentos debemos ser sumamente cuidadosos.

-Sí Hamal, tienes razón –le dijo Pleios con expresión preocupada-. De inmediato comenzaré a informarles a los demás…

Diciendo esto, Pleios dejo a los tres caballeros y se marcho para buscar a los demás caballeros e informarles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al mismo tiempo, usando su cosmos, Hamal, Régulus y Kaus se encaminaron hacia Egipto a la velocidad de la luz, convirtiéndose en estrellas fugaces que surcaron el cielo de la tarde de Grecia, algo imposible de hacer para otro tipo de caballeros que no poseyera el cosmos de un Caballero Dorado.


	4. 3 El misterio de Egipto

**CAPITULO III**

**El Misterio de Egipto**

En Egipto, Dohko acababa de llegar al pueblo del muchacho, después de un poco más de un día de viaje por el desierto. Como le había informado este último, el pueblo se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros al sur de El Cairo. Este pueblo era muy pequeño, solo contaba con unas quince casas construidas en forma de círculo. En el centro del pueblo había una especie de roca, la cual media unos tres metros de alto y que estaba enterrada en la arena. En medio de esta estaba tallada en relieve la imagen de Horus y debajo de ella se encontraban grabadas unas escrituras. Dohko se acerco para ver que decían pero no pudo comprender nada, ya que estas eran jeroglíficos, un tipo de escritura antigua de la cual Dohko solo había oído hablar en relatos de su maestro. Debido a la grandeza de la roca y la extrañeza que le provocaron las escrituras, Dohko se olvido por completo de su alrededor y no se fijo en un principio que el pueblo estaba totalmente abandonado. El suelo estaba lleno de pisadas que iban en todas direcciones, pero que ninguna salía del pueblo, solo tres que se dirigían al sur. Al interior de las casas, por lo que pudo apreciar Dohko, todo estaba como si sus habitantes hubieran desaparecido de repente. Habían platos de comida servidos en unas precarias mesas, vasos con agua a la mitad, ropa desparramada por el suelo y unas bancas volteadas como si hubieran sido empujadas por alguien.

-Al parecer llegue muy tarde… -pensó Dohko mientras veía el estado en que se encontraba el pueblo-. Ya todos fueron capturados… Tendré que seguir caminando rumbo al sur para tratar de averiguar donde fue que se llevaron a toda esta gente. Salió de la casa en que se encontraba y se dirigí— al centro del pueblo para ver una vez más la roca. Algo le decía que ten'a que ver con que los pobladores hayan desaparecido del lugar.

-Esta imagen del halcón es la misma que tenía tatuada el muchacho –pensó Dohko mientras se ponía frente a la imagen-. Quizás sea algún dios tribal que ellos adoren o solamente les agraden este tipo de aves… No se mucho de las culturas extranjeras para poder averiguarlo… -dijo para sí finalmente mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la cabeza de la figura. En ese instante sintió una presencia que se aproximaba detrás de él. Al darse vuelta, vio que una figura envuelta en una túnica de color café claro se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él, impidiéndole reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que con un golpe lo aturdiera. Casi al instante Dohko comenzó a perder la conciencia poco a poco, hasta que todo se volvió negro para él.

Al día siguiente, al mediodía, Hamal, Régulus y Kaus llegaron a las afueras del pueblo.

-Aquí es donde al parecer Dohko tenía que haber llegado –dijo Hamal a sus compañeros-. Este debe ser el pueblo del que nos hablaba el Patriarca.

-Tienes razón, pero este lugar se ve abandonado… -le respondió Régulus-. No debe haber nadie aquí.

-Así es… -dijo Kaus mientras miraba perplejo el estado en que se encontraba el pueblo-. Ya deben haber esclavizado a todos los pobladores de aquí. Será mejor que entremos a investigar.

Los tres caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron de inmediato al pueblo. Mientras caminaban se daban cuenta de la realidad, que anteriormente, se había dado cuenta Dohko. Todas las casas del lugar estaban deshabitadas como si alguien hubiera venido y raptado a sus pobladores sin que estos hubieran podido hacer algo para impedirlo. Llegaron al centro del pueblo y se encontraron con la extra–a roca que había visto Dohko. Hamal se adelantó y comenzó a examinar los jeroglíficos que estaban grabados en ella, mientras los tocaba con su mano.

-Puedes leer lo que dice ese texto Hamal? –le preguntó Kaus al ver la mirada con que Hamal miraba el grabado.

-Sí… Pase un tiempo estudiando diversas formas de escritura antigua en mi juventud – comenzó a decir Hamal a sus compañeros-. Dentro de esas estaba la escritura jeroglífica del Egipto antiguo. Esta es una forma más estilizada… Más moderna diría yo, ya que no sigue los patrones convencionales, pero la idea de este texto al parecer es: "Horus, el que vive… todo poderoso…"

-Que significa eso Hamal? –pregunto Régulus.

-Al parecer este texto dice que Horus vive… o por lo menos así lo consideran en este pueblo, y lo reconocen como un ser fuerte y poderoso…

-Me parece como una señal de respeto por parte de los habitantes de este pueblo – comentó Kaus mientras miraba el escrito.

-Es verdad… -dijo Hamal mientras seguía mirando la roca-. Quizás esta roca sea un símbolo de adoración hacia Horus o sus seguidores, ya sea por miedo o respeto…

-Esto confirma entonces nuestras sospechas –dijo Régulus a sus compañeros-. Horus o sus seguidores puede que estén con vida, y quizás hayan sido ellos los que secuestraron a los habitantes de este pueblo.

-Es lo más probable… -le respondió Hamal pensativo mientras se daba vuelta hacia sus compañeros-. Tendremos que descubrir donde los han llevado y tratar de rescatarlos…

-Áh! Miren! –dijo Régulus de pronto fijando su mirada en el suelo-. Estas huellas que están cerca de la roca son diferentes a todas las demás en este lugar. Son huellas de los calzados que usamos en el Santuario…

-Tienes razón –dijo Hamal asombrado mientras se agachaba para verlas con más detenimiento-. Esto quizás quiera decir que este pueblo era el correcto… Dohko estuvo acá, parado frente a esta misma roca, pero donde fue después, no hay más huellas que vallan a algún lugar.

- Crees que haya sido secuestrado junto con las personas de este pueblo? –preguntó Kaus mirando a su alrededor.

-No lo creo… -respondió Hamal-. Estas huellas son mas recientes que las otras que están por todo el pueblo. Las demás están más cubiertas de arena que las de Dohko, lo que indica que el secuestro de los habitantes de este lugar ocurrió mucho antes de que llegara el aprendiz del Patriarca aquí… Lo mas probable es que él halla visto la misma desolación que estamos viendo nosotros en este momento.

-Creo que sé hacia donde se llevaron a las personas de aquí –dijo Kaus de repente mientras se–alaba en dirección al suelo-. Esas huellas son diferentes al resto y a las supuestas huellas de Dohko. Son dos y son las únicas que salen del pueblo y se dirigen hacia el sur.

-Entonces sigámoslas –dijo Régulus-. Ya no creo que podamos averiguar nada más en este pueblo…

-Así es –respondió Hamal mirando las huellas que había descubierto Kaus-. Vallamos hacia el sur, pero debemos tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, estos seguidores de Horus puede que estén cerca de aquí todavía.

Régulus y Kaus asintieron a la advertencia de Hamal y se pusieron en camino rumbo al sur del pueblo, siguiendo las huellas que aœn estaban presentes en la arena del desierto egipcio.

.o:O:o.

-D…Dónde estoy? Qué es este lugar…? –comenzó a pensar Dohko mientras abría los ojos nuevamente. Se preguntaba que haba pasado con él, luego de que sufriera ese golpe en el pueblo. Miraba a su alrededor y lo único que podía ver en medio de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, era un pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba por un agujero muy pequeño que se encontraba en el techo de piedra de aquella construcción. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al menos sabía que afuera era aún de día, por lo que tal vez, solo haya estado en ese estado unas pocas horas, aunque su cabeza le daba vueltas como si hubiera estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Trato de moverse pero algo se lo impidió. Sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetos por unas fuertes cadenas de metal que lo tenían prisionero y sujeto a una de las paredes de piedra de la habitación. A pesar de que trataba de romper las cadenas con toda su fuerza, le era imposible, debido a que se encontraba muy débil a causa del golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza. Mientras trataba inútilmente de romperlas, en el oscuro fondo de la habitación, se escucho un suave crujido que llamó su atención, luego este crujido se hizo más fuerte y le pareció que una gran roca estaba moviéndose lentamente frente a él. Rápidamente aquel sonido ceso y dio lugar a otro sonido, mucho más preocupante. Se escuchaban unos pasos que entraban en la habitación, que pertenecían a dos figuras se pusieron frente a Dohko. Estas estaban cubiertas completamente por un manto negro que hacia mucho más difícil distinguirlas del entorno oscuro de la habitación. Casi al instante una de las figuras se adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Quién eres forastero? –dijo la figura en un tono serio-. Identifícate!

-Soy un arqueólogo, vine a Egipto a estudiar ruinas antiguas… -dijo Dohko tratando de sonar convincente para no revelar su verdadera misión.

-Mientes! –dijo la figura con una voz áspera. Al mismo tiempo la otra se puso al lado de Dohko y sacando un látigo golpeó fuertemente a Dohko en las costillas. – Quién eres forastero? Responde! –pregunto nuevamente la figura.

-Ya lo dije! Soy un arqueólogo que… -pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la segunda figura lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mango del látigo haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia nuevamente.

Luego de unos momentos, según le pareció a Dohko, este despertó. Pero la verdad era que habían sido cerca de tres horas las que permaneció inconsciente. Estaba totalmente adolorido y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el sentido y pudo ver mejor en donde estaba. Ya no era aquella habitación oscura en donde se encontró con los hombres vestidos de negro, sino que esta habitación tenía más luz y podía ver bien a su alrededor. Aquel lugar era igualmente de piedra, como la otra habitación, pero esta era un poco más grande. Delante de él habían unos barrotes de metal, y delante de estos, se encontraban más barrotes, detrás de los cuales pudo ver a personas tiradas en el piso durmiendo, lo que lo hizo pensar que estaba en una especie de prisión, a su alrededor también había gente que estaba acostada en unas especies de camastros improvisadas, hechos de paja. Todos ellos tenían un aspecto famélico, como si estuvieran en ese lugar hace bastante tiempo. Se dio cuenta que él también estaba acostado sobre una de estas camas y que ya no tenía los grilletes que lo sujetaban.

-Por lo que veo –comenzó a pensar mientras sujetaba su cabeza-, esta puede ser la gente del pueblo que ha sido esclavizada… No se quienes hayan sido los sujetos que me estuvieron interrogando hace unos momentos, pero supongo que son los mismos que me atacaron en el pueblo y me trajeron hasta aquí… Debo averiguar como salir, ya que al parecer, estos sujetos no son del gobierno que rige Egipto, sino que siento que hay algo más…

-Esta bien? –preguntó una voz femenina y dulce que interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos-. Te veías bastante mal cuando llegaste…

-Si, me encuentro mejor –contestó retirando las manos de su cabeza y volviéndose para poder ver a quien le estaba hablando-. Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Sati –respondió una joven de al parecer unos 19 años de edad. Esta tenía el cabello largo, de color negro, poseía ojos de color verde oscuros, mirada dulce, tez morena, de contextura delgada-. Usted es un extranjero también, no es así?

-Esta en lo cierto… no soy Egipcio, sino que provengo del norte de aquí… de Grecia –comenzó a relatar Dohko, extrañado del por que le contaba su verdadera procedencia a la joven mujer.

-Ya veo… -le respondió Sati-. Mi hermana y yo tampoco somos egipcias, fuimos capturadas y vendidas como esclavas a esta gente en nuestro pueblo natal, en la India. Fuimos traídas hace poco, solamente dos días antes de que usted llegará… Cuál es su nombre? –le preguntó, al ver que este se estaba incorporando y tomando asiento en el lecho de paja.

-Mi nombre es Dohko… Le agradezco sus cuidados– dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tiene que agradecérmelo a mí, sino a mi hermana, ella es la que te estuvo curando la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Es aquella de allá, la que está alimentando al anciano, su nombre es Savitri –comentó Sati mientras señalaba a una joven mujer que estaba de rodillas dándole de comer a un anciano que se encontraba acostado en el suelo. Savitri era muy parecida a su hermana, tenía el mismo color de cabello y el mismo tono de piel, aunque se podía apreciar que Savitri era mayor, Dohko al verla, se levantó con ayuda de Sati y se dirigieron hacia donde aquella joven se encontraba.

-Savitri? –pregunto con algo de timidez-. Le agradezco el haber cuidado de mi; Sati me ha contado todo y le doy las gracias por ello.

-No hay de que –respondió la joven con una sonrisa-. Aquí todos somos esclavos, tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros.

-Tiene usted razón… Pero sabe donde estamos? – preguntó Dohko intrigado.

-No lo se… Nos trajeron aquí con los ojos vendados, solo se que estamos en algún lugar de Egipto, pero nada más…

-Entiendo, por lo que veo estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo… -comento finalmente Dohko forzando una sonrisa.

En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos que provenían desde el pasillo detrás de los barrotes. Casi al instante un hombre con una túnica café claro se detuvo frente a ellos seguido por otros dos que vestían de igual manera, pero sus túnicas eran negras, como la de los hombres que interrogaron a Dohko en la celda anterior. Este al parecer tenía unos veinticuatro años de edad, tenía el cabello liso, medianamente largo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y de un color negro. De tez era morena, miraba seriamente a todos los prisioneros con sus ojos de un tono tan oscuro que se asemejaban a un profundo abismo negro.

-He venido por uno de ustedes… -habló sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro-. Mi dios quiere que elija a uno de ustedes y lo lleve ante su presencia para que sea castigado y sirva como advertencia para los demás esclavos que no desean seguirlo…

Al decir esto, abrió la reja y entro a la celda donde estaba cautivo Dohko y los demás. Observó a cada uno de los presentes detenidamente y uno de ellos le llamó su atención.

-Tú vendrás conmigo –le dijo a un anciano que momentos antes habia sido alimentado por Savitri.

-No! –grito Sati al escuchar esto-. Como se atreve a llevarse a un pobre anciano… Lleveme a mí en su lugar, por favor!

-No, no te quiero a tí, sino al anciano…Vamos! Levántate! –ordenó aquel hombre.

-Por favor, Helios –habló Savitri al hombre parado frente a ellos, al parecer, ya lo conocía anteriormente-, no te lo lleves, ni a mi hermana… No hagas caso a lo que te dice tu supuesto dios… No lo escuches… Sabes que lo que estas haciendo no está bien.

Helios miró solamente a Savitri y al hacerlo, algo en su mirada cambió, pero solamente unos instantes, ya que el anciano se levantó de su lecho y salió acompañado de los escoltas hacia el fondo del pasillo. Luego Helios salió tras ellos cerrando la reja, mientras veía una ultima vez a Savitri antes de marcharse.

-No puede ser… -dijó Sati-. Un dios no debería buscar castigos ni esclavizar a la gente… Un dios debería ver por su pueblo, y ayudar a las personas… No lo entiendo... Que tipo de dios haría esto? –se preguntaba sin poder entender.

-Sabe a que dios se refiere? –preguntó Dohko a Sati.

-No lo se… -le respondió-. Lo único que he podido averiguar es que aquellos hombres que vinieron, son sus seguidores y que este dios es el que nos ha esclavizado a todos nosotros…

-Si es un dios verdadero, entonces estamos en peligro… -dijo Dohko-. Debemos tratar de salir de aquí cuando antes… Savitri, ud. conoces al sujeto que se acaba de ir? – preguntó a la joven mujer, quien aún miraba el pasillo vacío por donde se habían llevado al pobre anciano.

-Si, pero no mucho… – respondió mientras giraba para mirarlo-. Solo se su nombre y que es el jefe de los hombres que sirven a ese dios… Lo conocí aquí en el cautiverio, pero no he podido hablar mucho con él… Por que lo pregunta?

-Es que note que te miraba de un modo diferente al que nos miraba a todos los demás…Quizás podrías convencerlo de que nos deje salir de aquí…

-Cree que haría eso? –le respondió Savitri dudosa-. Recuerde que él se llevo a aquel anciano para que sea castigado…

-Lo se… pero tengo un presentimiento de que nos podría ayudar… Algo en él me dice

que puede hacerlo…

-Espero que tenga razón… -dijo Sati, mientras se sentaba en el suelo en uno de los lechos de paja.


End file.
